Weddings and a Jealous Ex
by CCangel
Summary: Prompt request. Tink and Neal are getting married and Emma is a little jealous. Hint of the Darling family too. One shot.


Weddings and a Jealous Ex

Neal had so much to be thankful for. He had the most important thing in his life, his son Henry. Henry was a beacon of light in Neal's world where he had only known darkness. Then there was his father. They managed to forge a new relationship. A relationship filled with love, forgiveness and trust and he couldn't be more grateful for the opportunity to mend fences.

He couldn't forget Belle. Belle was one surprise he hadn't counted on. Perhaps he should have known she would be his biggest supporter. She put up with all the men in the family and she rarely complained. She had a big heart and in some ways became a mother figure to him.

However, the biggest surprise came in the form of Tinkerbell. She had been a friend trying to help him as he got over the fact Emma was with Killian. She listened to him rant and rave like some heartbroken teenager and never passed judgment. She became his rock and he found himself over the course of several months thinking of her as more than a friend.

Those feelings startled him and he tried to shut them out due to fear of being hurt again. They wouldn't go away and when he was near her his heart would beat faster. He would take quick glances when he thought she was oblivious to his presence. He did his best to let his true feelings remain hidden.

It was all for naught because she felt the same way. She too tried to squash any romantic feelings because fairies didn't fall in love. They helped other people find true love. Love creeps up at the most unexpected times.

Neal smiled as he looked out his apartment window. Today was his wedding day and he couldn't contain his excitement. He was marrying the love of his life and finally starting a new life with her.

The doorbell rang and he wondered who would be at the door this early in the morning. It was barely 9am. When he opened it there stood Henry with John and Michael.

"Hey buddy," he said as he opened his arm to Henry. He greeted John and Michael. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"We're your best men," Henry said. "We need to get you ready."

"The wedding isn't until this afternoon. We have time," Neal said.

Henry looked at his watch. "No we don't. We need to get to grandpa Gold's," he said with a sense of urgency.

"Alright. Alright. Give me a few minutes," he said enjoying his son's enthusiasm.

The four of them arrived at Gold's house and Neal was surprised to see David, Robin among a crowd of people. Even Killian was there. "What's going on?" he asked looking for his father.

"It seems the men had nowhere to go," Gold said appearing from the kitchen. "It appears every female in this town is over at Regina's helping your bride-to-be."

Neal smirked. "So we're just hanging out until it's safe to go to the church."

"Pretty much," David said. "In the meantime I think it's time we give you some insight into what your life is going to be like. You are in for a whirlwind my friend."

Neal smirked. "I don't doubt it."

Meanwhile, Tink was a nervous wreck as she sat in her robe at Regina's vanity. "Regina, I don't think I can do this."

Regina stopped doing her task and turned around to face her friend. "What are you talking about dear?" she asked.

Tink got out of her chair and started to pace. "What if I'm making a mistake? What if I'm not what Neal wants? What if he gets tired of being married to me? What if-

"Tink, stop," Regina commanded. She took Tinkerbell by the shoulders. "It's perfectly normal to have jitters before a wedding. We all have. Neal is lucky to have you and I know he loves you. You love him, right?"

A smile formed on TInk's face without any prompting. "I do. I love him very much." She let out a breath. "I'm being silly."

"No you're not," Regina refuted. "You are going to make a beautiful bride and you are going to officially be a part of this insane family."

Tink laughed. "I can't wait."

Regina smiled. "I'm going to go downstairs and see what the rest of the girls are up to. Hopefully no one is making a complete mess down there." She exited the room leaving Tink with her thoughts.

Tink looked at her engagement ring and bit her lip. She still remembered how nervous Neal seemed to be when he proposed. He barely had time to ask the question before she jumped in his arms and said yes. A soft laugh escaped her at the memory.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock. "Come in."

Emma walked into the room with a tight smile. "Hey, Regina wanted me to see how you were coming along."

"Fine," she answered sensing something else. Emma nodded her head slowly.

"Okay then," Emma replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Tink inquired.

"No," Emma said a little quickly for Tinkerbell.

"I don't believe you. Something is up," she surmised.

"I just never thought it would be you," Emma admitted. "You and Neal took everyone by surprise."

"It took us by surprise too," Tink said cautiously.

"I gathered that," Emma said quietly. She glanced over her shoulder seeing that the door was slightly ajar. She closed it.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Emma asked.

Tink studied the blonde in front of her for several seconds before tilting her head to the side. "Do you want Neal back or something? Because if you do you sure picked a fine day to admit your feelings."

"I don't want Neal. Not anymore," Emma said. "I just can't help but feel a little jealous. It was supposed to be our Tallahassee and for the second time I'm seeing him get it with someone else. It hurts a little."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but you had your chance and you chose Killian. Please don't ruin this day for me," Tink said.

"I'm not trying to. Sorry, I had no right to unload on you," she said. She waited a beat. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes," she said with conviction.

Emma nodded. "He deserves you. Make him happy." Tink watched with guarded eyes as Emma left the room.

Tink arrived at the church trying to put Emma's little confession out of her mind. She wondered if Emma would try to interrupt the wedding but that would be absurd. Emma was in love with Killian.

"You ok?" Regina whispered getting her attention. "Are you still nervous?"

"A little," she answered. There was no need for Regina to get riled up so she kept her answer vague.

"Stop worrying. Once you see Neal all doubts and fears will go away."

"I hope so," she thought.

Meanwhile Neal was in one of the rooms making sure he looked ok. He didn't notice the door opening. "You look absolutely charming," he heard.

He turned around to see Wendy with her mother, Mary Darling. It still amazed him how much strength they possessed after their time in Neverland. He would never forget how twisted Pan was too keep Wendy's mother there as a way to blackmail her children into doing Pan's bidding.

"Yes Baelfire, you look like a fine gentleman," Mary added.

"Thank you both," he said hugging them. They talked for a few more minutes before leaving to take their seats in the sanctuary.

Five minutes later he heard his name being called frantically. He whipped around to see Tink looking anxious.

"Tink, what are you doing in here? We're not supposed to see each other before the wedding," he said.

She ignored his question. "Are you in love with me?"

"Yes. What's-

She shook her head while wringing her hands. "I need to know I'm not the second choice because you couldn't have Emma."

Emma. He wondered why she would bring Emma up.

"You know you're not my second choice," he said cupping her face. What's this about?"

Tink moved away from. "She came to me earlier and I think she wants you back no matter how much she claims to love Killian."

"That's crazy."

She looked at him with those same guarded eyes. "Not if she mentioned Tallahassee and how you're getting it with someone else…for the second time. Look, I get you will always care about her because of Henry but I don't want you to regret marrying me if you still want her. If you think Henry can have his real parents together and-

"I won't," he interrupted. "I won't regret marrying you and Henry considers you family. Emma probably feels jealous but that's on her. I'm making you Mrs. Cassidy and I'm only doing this once. Don't back out on me now. I love _you_ and I'm in love with you," he said firmly.

She nodded her head. "I won't back out. Just promise me we'll be in love forever."

"I promise," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. He let go of her. "You look beautiful."

"As do you," she said. "So I'll see you out there."

"See you out there," he said. She left the room and Neal let out a breath. He wanted to be angry at Emma for getting Tink worked up but anger wasn't going to do him any good.

"Focus on her," he said. "Everything else is in the past and you have the future ahead of you," he told himself. Neal looked over himself once more and walked out the room.

The wedding march music echoed throughout the room and Neal felt the knots in his stomach. He watched as the bridesmaids came up the aisle. Finally he saw Tink at the end of the aisle with her veil across her face. They locked eyes and he knew then he made the right decision.

Love was worth the wait.


End file.
